Le bruit des os
by Ermessende
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?" Il l'avait laissée là. Là dans sa boue, dans sa crasse, dans son dégoût. Il l'avait laissée alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Lui. Qu'il reste.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Je vous présente un écrit sans prétention. Un HG/DM qui me démangeait séverement, parce que je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'ils ont toujours été mon couple préféré. C'est une mini fiction. De 3/4 chapitres.

J'aurais pu tout poster en même temps, mais j'avais envie de poster des petits bouts en fait. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Le rating changera certainement au prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR

* * *

Il avait suivi du regard les égratignures sur sa peau. Effleuré de la paume les bleus qui maculaient son corps. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à planter ses pupilles dans les siennes. Comme si ces deux orbes chocolat étaient des entités effrayantes. Comme si elle pouvait le mettre à terre avec ses simples iris. Il avait passé ses longs doigts sur les poignets meurtris, sur les chevilles décharnées. Il avait caressé les mèches longues, crasseuses, emmêlées. Et il avait déposé ses lèvres sur ses tempes moites et fiévreuses.

Et il était parti.

Il l'avait laissé là. Là où elle allait crever toute seule dans la boue et dans le sang. Au milieu de sa poussière.

Il était parti sans la regarder une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle, derrière ses paupières fermées jusqu'à se les fissurer, elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner. Elle ressentait encore les traces, les brûlures de sa peau contre la sienne.

* * *

Elle se réveillait chaque jour en suppliant que ce soit le dernier. Elle entendait les cris les uns après les autres. Elle serrait les dents. Chaque fois, elle sentait son cœur hurler qu'il voulait lâcher, que c'était fini, que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Mais à ce moment précis, à chaque fois, les soubresauts de douleur s'arrêtaient. Et elle était encore là pour une journée de plus.

Elle se réveillait chaque jour en souhaitant mourir. Et chaque jour, quelqu'un prolongeait son agonie en la maintenant en vie.

On la torturait. Juste assez pour qu'elle sente la bile lui monter aux lèvres. Pas assez pour qu'elle ne meure et ne mette fin à ses souffrance. Non, on la torturait pour qu'elle reste vivante.

C'était une torture différente selon la personne qui mettait un pied dans son enfer. Mais c'était une torture quand même et elle voulait en mourir. Seulement, personne ne la tuerait, personne. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé.

* * *

Ce matin-là, elle s'éveilla, transpirante, les entrailles tordues par la douleur du cauchemar. Un rayon de soleil tapait dans un coin de la cellule et elle s'y traina. Elle déposa son visage sous le rayon et sentit la douce chaleur envahir tout son corps. Elle oublia presque où elle était, grisée par ce petit bonheur soudain. Puis un hurlement la rappela à l'ordre.

Un hurlement qui venait de la cellule numéro 21.

Il lui restait vingt minutes avant que ce ne soit son tour. Et ce serait son tour plus longtemps que les autres. C'était comme ça. Elle était Hermione Granger.

Elle rampa vers l'autre mur du cachot, plongé dans le noir. Et elle tâtonna, trouva le petit silex, fit glisser ses doigts sur le mur froid et grava la cent-vingt-quatrième croix.

Cent-vingt-quatre jours qu'elle croupissait ici. Elle ne doutait pas qu'on faisait son possible pour la sortir d'ici, mais cela faisait plus de quatre mois. Et elle perdait espoir.

Un hurlement différent se fit entendre. Elle s'appuya contre le mur. Plus que dix minutes. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur et ses poumons s'affoler. Il fallait qu'elle pleure maintenant. Devant eux, rien ne sortirait.

Méthodiquement, comme pour se donner du courage, des visages s'imposèrent à elle. Ses parents. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Mrs McGonagall. Sirius. Lupin. Elle avala sa salive. Les cris cessèrent. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à s'en fendre les paupières. Mrs Weasley. Dumbledore. Dobby. Luna.

Malfoy.

Malf…

.

« Bonjour Granger. »

Il était là. Devant elle. Sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts. Elle croyait qu'il était mort. Pendant l'attaque de Poudlard. Pendant cette bataille qui n'avait servie à rien d'autre que d'amonceler les cadavres. Il leur manquait un horcruxe, Voldemort n'était pas mort et les combats avaient repris. Plus sanglants. Plus horribles.

Une vraie Guerre.

Mais non. Malfoy était là, face à elle, et il faisait rouler sa baguette dans ses mains.

« -Tu ne dis rien ?

-T-tu é-étais m-m…

-Non, Princesse, j'étais bien vivant.

-N-non.. J-j'ai vérifié…

-Mal, alors. J'étais bien vivant quand vous m'avez abandonné sous l'écroulement. »

Il entra dans la cellule et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai perdu l'usage de mon bras gauche. »

Il avança d'un pas et elle se recula contre le mur.

« Et j'ai cru que je ne retrouverais jamais celui mon bras droit. Heureusement, les hôpitaux français font des miracles. »

Elle se tassa sur elle-même.

« -J'ai presque perdu la vue.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-C'est à cause de vous. Vous m'avez laissé là.

-J-je te j-jure qu'on n'aurait pas fait ça si on avait vu que tu étais vivant.

-Menteuse.

-N-non ! »

Il leva sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Il ne répondit rien et jeta son sortilège. Elle serra les dents mais ne sentit rien venir. Quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il avait simplement agrandit sa petite fenêtre crasseuse. Il avait sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

« T'es la dernière que je devais voir. Alors hurle de douleur si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un ne vienne finir mon travail. »

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

A bientôt

Ermessende


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous offre le deuxième chapitre. Toujours aussi court. C'est fait exprès je voulais poster des petits trucs très courts, parce que c'est un OS à la base, mais je voulais le diviser pour le suspense et tout. Voilààà.  
Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favori ou en alerte. Severine32, Harry-potter-fictions, labelge, tigrette11.

RAR : Guest : merci pour ta review, je sais que c'est court, mais c'est fait exprès !

Zabeth : Merci pour ta review, tu vas voir si ton petit espoir est fondé !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au fond, tout au fond, cette Guerre, ça avait été son pain béni. Si on oubliait tout ce sang, toute cette horreur, toute cette tristesse, la Guerre, ça avait été son combat, courage au poing. L'occasion de montrer au monde ses talents de stratège et de meneuse en plus de ses talents de sorcière. Elle avait été un élément clé.

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce cachot boueux.

* * *

Elle s'était donné corps et âme dans ces combats. Elle était entrée dans le conflit avec une force, une rage que personne ne lui connaissait. Une force gargantuesque pour faire que tout s'arrête. Une rage de vivre qui comprimait tous ses autres sens. Et il y avait eu cette mission. Harry avait tempêté, s'était insurgé, n'avait pas voulu. Une mission suicide, disait-il, une erreur, tu ne reviendras pas.

Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et elle s'était fait prendre.

* * *

Sa voix se brisa. Son cri s'arrêta. Bloquées dans sa gorge, les larmes semblaient faites d'acide. Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, c'était du feu. Des flammes qui léchaient ses neurones, des flammes qui brûlaient tout, des flammes qui ne partiraient plus jamais, une chaleur qui l'étouffait. La baguette s'abaissa. Et sa tête retomba sur le sol, extenuée.

« Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, maintenant tu te souviens où est votre QG ? »

Elle ferma les yeux.

Ne rien dire. Ne jamais rien dire. Elle ne trahirait jamais. Ne pas parler. Jamais.

« Bon. »

Il leva sa baguette une troisième fois et s'apprêta à faire rouler la formule sur sa langue.

« Ca suffit, Nott. »

Il se retourna, découvrant Lestrange à la porte. Le sorcier s'avança.

« -Le Maître a ordonné qu'on la laisse.

-Comment ça, qu'on la laisse ?

-Plus personne n'a la droit de la toucher, quelqu'un la veut pour lui tout seul.

-Et qui ?

-Le nom n'a pas encore fuité. Bellatrix est folle de rage. »

Les deux Mangemorts lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Elle était prise de spasmes. Nott lui cracha dessus avant de sortir.

.

Elle se retourna dans sa cellule. Nott était le pire d'entre tous. Son sort était le plus pernicieux. Si les autres Mangemorts jouaient avec la pure douleur physique, les Doloris, les brûlures de cigarettes, les coups de fouet, Nott, lui, jouaient avec son mental. Son sort s'infiltrait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et c'était celui qui faisait le plus mal. Car dans ces moments, elle voyait qu'elle était encore là, et qu'Harry n'était toujours pas venu la chercher.

* * *

Elle revoyait tout. Les baisers brûlants. Les mèches de cheveux tirées. Les griffures de ses ongles dans son dos. Ses mains partout sur elle. Sa tête qui tournait quand il l'embrassait. Les bruissements au fond de son ventre quand il lui souriait. La chaleur au creux de ses reins quand sa bouche tombait sur son cou.

Elle revoyait tout.

Leur petit coin tranquille. Tout le bonheur qui explosait autour quand elle le voyait arriver. Tous les mots doux qui débordaient de leurs lèvres. Sa peau contre la sienne et le monde qui pouvait bien s'abattre. Leurs bras entremêlés et les musiques qui pouvaient bien s'arrêter.

Il était son oasis quand ça allait mal. Il était sa bouffée d'oxygène au milieu de toute cette douleur. Il était les battements de son cœur quand la situation se faisait trop oppressante.

Il était tout.

Elle était sienne.

Et tout s'était écroulé à cause de cette Guerre qui avait pris une place trop importante dans les vies. A cause de tout ça. Et maintenant qu'elle était là. Elle regrettait.

* * *

Ereintée par toutes ces flammes dans son corps, elle s'était endormie. Son corps endolori s'était un peu reposé. Pour l'attaque qu'elle subirait le jour d'après.

Elle avait été réveillée par la lumière qui tapait sur son visage. Elle se traîna difficilement vers le mur sombre et traça, éteinte, la cent-vingt-sixième croix.

Puis elle retourna au centre du cachot et attendit son heure.

Elle entendit les hurlements autour d'elle.

La cellule numéro 21. La 20. La 18. La 17.

Mais rien ne venait.

Elle resta plusieurs heures le vente noué et la bile contre ses dents.

Qui la voulait ? Qui préparait autant son attaque ?

Quand elle entendit des pas, le soleil était au zénith. La mécanique se déréglait.

Des portes claquèrent et elle entendit des clefs dans sa serrure.

« M-malfoy ?

-Bonjour, Princesse. »

* * *

Voilà ! A la prochaine. (J'ai décidé la fiction fera 4 chapitre)

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici aujourd'hui le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre de cet OS. Je remercie ceux qui suivent les posts chaotiques des chapitres. Je remercie les reviews anonymes. Je remercie tout le monde.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Malfoy, plus grand que jamais, en contre-plongée dans cette lumière dévorante. Malfoy.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Princesse. Je jurerais que tu as peur. »

Elle s'était machinalement recroquevillée contre le mur. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et jeta un sort. _Personne_ n'entendrais jamais rien de ce qui allait se passer au milieu de ce bâtiment bouffé par le mal, éventré par la crasse. Il avait toujours sa baguette vibrante au bout de ses doigts et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses veines gonflées, détonantes sur la peau blanche.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-Et toi ? »

La question vola en éclat dans sa gorge et elle eut du mal à retenir le gémissement de douleur que ces quelques mots venaient de lui faire. Elle avait essayé de l'attaquer. Il avait répondu, comme d'habitude. Elle n'était plus aussi forte.

* * *

Elle s'était enroulée entre les draps clairs, les cheveux défaits, étalés sur l'oreiller. Il lui tournait le dos.

Sans prévenir, elle fit courir ses doigts glacés sur les muscles encore tendus. Il frissonna et se mouva lentement pour lui faire face. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire carnivore et une de ses canines accrocha une lippe.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, joueuse, charmeuse.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, Petite fille, sinon je vais te dévorer. »

Elle fit traîner un éclat de rire dans l'air surchargé.

Elle était si désirable. Nue sous ce tissu fin qui laissait entrevoir chacune de ses formes. Elle laissa glissa le drap sur sa gorge blanche.

« Un jour, je te mangerais. »

Et il plongea sur elle, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de soie, de rire et un peu d'amour, aussi quelque part.

* * *

Harry lui avait dit que c'était une mission suicide.

Elle avait rétorqué qu'elle s'en fichait.

Ron avait crié, avait hurlé, l'avait touché, l'avait regardé au fond des yeux, avait tenté.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu.

Ginny avait un peu pleuré.

Elle avait essuyé ses larmes.

« Je sais que quelqu'un viendra me chercher. Et de toute façon, je réussirais. »

Ginny avait supplié. Ron avait tempêté. Harry avait promis.

Mais Harry n'était jamais arrivé. Et depuis cent vingt six jours, elle entendait cette promesse qu'il avait certainement du oublié entre les bras de la rouquine.

* * *

Malfoy était debout devant elle. Si grand. Qu'elle en avait oublie de respirer.

« Tu es intelligente, Granger, mais tu es sotte. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« -Si, tu es sotte, venir te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pour rien en plus.

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai eu mon information.

-Encore faut-il que tu sortes pour que cela te serve à quelque chose.

-Harry a promis qu'il viendrait. »

Malfoy éclata de rire.

* * *

Elle avait fait des plans, des nuits durant. Elle s'était jeté la tête la première dans ce projet, elle s'était donné corps et âmes pour faire survivre ses idées. L'Ordre n'avait fait qu'effleurer du doigt cette supposition et elle, elle s'était jetée dessus pour avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Pour oublier ses cauchemars. Pour pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau. Parce qu'elle, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Luna, enfermée dans cette cellule grise où elle devait avoir peur des Ronflaks cornus plus que des sorts des Mangemorts.

Luna, dont les rêves devaient se retrouver bien étouffés à cause de ces barreaux d'acier à la petite fenêtre.

Luna, que tout le monde voulait voir revenir.

Alors, elle avait pris les devants. Elle avait décidé de tout faire elle-même. Elle voulait juste cette chance de la voir et de lui dire qu'ils pensaient à elle et faisait tout pour la ramener. Mais maintenant, dans sa propre cellule, elle avait peur d'avoir imaginé tout cet empressement pour la blonde et de n'avoir été que la seule à tout faire. La seule à n'avoir pas peur du sacrifice.

Parce que la Guerre avait anesthésié tous les sentiments. Parce que la Guerre avait tout pris à tout le monde. Parce que la Guerre l'avait tué lui, de toute façon.

Alors, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Juste un peu son espoir.

* * *

« -Tu es une trop petite chose, tu sais.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis la meilleure, et je vais me battre pour délivrer le monde.

-Tu es trop pleine de vie, ça va te bouffer.

-Justement, j'ai besoin de vie pour me battre contre la mort.

-Je ne veux pas tu ailles te battre, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-Si je dois mourir pendant cette Guerre, c'est parce que toi tu seras mort. Et parce que je serais folle de chagrin.

-Tu mourrais simplement parce que je ne serais plus là ?

-Je serais incapable de fonctionner si tu n'es plus là.

-Et si tu meurs la première ?

-Je refuse que tu vives sans moi.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

* * *

« Harry a promis qu'il viendrait. »

Malfoy la regarda comme on regarde une petite fille qui réclame sa maman.

Puis, il se reprit. Se redressa, grimaça quand son bras gauche ne suivit pas le mouvement, et s'approcha d'elle, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire carnassier.

« Et moi j'ai promis que je te dévorerais. »

* * *

Voilà merci beaucoup !

Et a très bientôt pour la conclusion.

Bises

Ermessende


End file.
